1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally is related to a method of setup system configuration, and more particularly referred to a computer-aided setup method of system configuration for an optical disk player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common used optical disk player has the function of setting up system configuration, thus user could set up their own best display environment base on related hardware such as speaker numbers.
Because the hardware limit of a common used optical disk player, setting up system configuration is complex for user, particularly to a beginner. For example, few buttons on the panel of the optical disk player and on the remote control result in difficult setup. When user wants to set up system configuration, first, they must press a menu button on the panel or on the remote control to call for system main menu which comprises numbers of system selections; second, moving the cursor to one system selection which user wants to set up by direction buttons and getting into the system selection menu which comprises numbers of configuration selections needed to be set up; moving the cursor to one configuration selection which user wants to set up; after setting up, back to the system selection menu and get into another system selection to set up other configuration selections; users must repeat those boring steps until finishing setting up system configuration.
Furthermore, a configuration selection could comprise numbers of parameters needed to be set up and listed in a configuration selection menu, for example, when user wants to set up video and audio parameters, first, they call for system main menu and chose the “video/audio” labeled system selection and get into the “video/audio” labeled system selection menu which comprises at least two configuration selections “video” and “audio” labeled respectively; the “video” labeled configuration selection further comprises numbers of parameters such as color, brightness, contrast and all listed in the corresponding configuration selection menu; also, the “audio” labeled configuration selection further comprises numbers of parameters such as channel number, language and all listed in the corresponding configuration selection menu.
The flow chart of system configuration setup method for a common used optical disk player is shown in FIG. 1:    110 calling for system main menu which comprises numbers of system selections;    120 moving the cursor to one system selection and getting into the corresponding system selection menu which comprises numbers of configuration selections;    130 moving the cursor to one configuration selections and getting into the corresponding configuration selection menu which comprises numbers of parameters;    140 setting up parameters within the configuration selection menu;    150 breaking out of the configuration selection menu and backing to the system selection menu;    160 if any other configuration selection needed to be set up yes, go to step 130;    else    170 breaking out of the system selection menu and backing to the system main menu;    180 if any other system selection needed to be set up;    yes, go to step 120;    else    190 breaking out of the system main menu and system setup is finished.
As the description above, it is noticed that system configuration setup of a common used optical disk is not friendly, and due to the limit of memory space, the optical disk player could not provide enough information for user especially to those who don't have related knowledge, as a result, user might waste a lot of time to set up. Additionally, the optical disk player has numbers of parameters, at the most time, user don't know the parameter meanings and don't know how to get the best display performance.